


Penumbra

by quodpersortem



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Self-lovin', Smut, wankfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is 800 words of Tom touching himself. You know you want it.</p><p>Also listen to this to get in the mood: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDSyPHX4wUg&feature=related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

Today has been one of the most relaxing days in a while, Tom thinks as he gets home. He first makes himself some dinner and replies to a text asking if he’ll go out with friends with “no”. Then he undresses in his bedroom, slowly, revelling in the feel of his skin being bared to the chill air.

He has been aroused all day, after a dream of an erotic nature. When he takes a shower, however he deliberately does not touch himself. It’s quick, just like drying himself.

When Tom walks through his flat, he is still naked and half hard. He doesn’t want sex with someone else today—there are people he could call—he doesn’t want to pick someone up at a club, he wants to be alone. He doesn’t even care to turn on his laptop for porn as he normally might, nor his television or music. It is just him, today.

He sits down on his couch that has been covered with a soft fleece blanket. The air is still a little chill and he’s got goose bumps.

Tom is aware of how his breathing is already a little heavier than normal, the premonition of sex enough to turn him on. Then he puts the tips of his fingers to his neck as he closes his eyes and leans back his head. He sighs as he skims them over his skin, his body immediately responding by flushing a little, his erection growing a bit harder.

He massages the tender spots behind his ears, then pushes his fingers into his still-damp hair. Tom groans and then licks his lips, which gives him an idea. He first traces the outlines of his lips with a finger, then pushes the digit in and sucks on it. He can hear how his breathing speeds up a little more, and moans when he puts a second finger in his mouth.

When he pulls his fingers out, he leaves a trail of saliva down his lips, then his chin and down to his chest. With his fingers, Tom briefly rubs at his nipples before skirting over his ribs, down to the place where his hips jut out sharply and then beyond, until his hands rest on his thighs. He is vaguely aware of how the last rays of sun fall into his apartment, realising that he should go to bed not too long from now.

While Tom starts to ghost the tips of his fingers across the insides of his thighs he spreads his legs and puts his feet on the table in front of him. Then he cups his balls, pressing one finger a little further until it rests against his perineum. He is fully hard by now.

Tom sighs as he throws his head back, his eyes closed while he curls the fingers of his free hand around his erection. He pushes himself back a little so his back is aligned with the couch.

Then he starts to stroke himself. At first slowly, pushing his foreskin across the head with the absolute minimum of power needed. Then he tightens his grip a little and starts to pull a little faster, sometimes stopping to spread the precome across the tip of his cock.

  
Tom doesn’t care that he is starting to moan a little, needy sounds that escape while he is panting and bucking his hips up a little. There is no one else to hear him and—and he enjoys the sound of this.

He thinks of bodies, faceless and gorgeous, of men and women he has seen or fantasized about before, a turmoil of thoughts and images as he speeds up a little more, his other hand squeezing his balls or pulling at them—does anything to try to steer away from his now-rapidly building orgasm a little longer.

Then his balls tighten and scorching hotness sears through his body while he clenches two fingers and his thumb around the base of his cock. He bites his lip as he tries to sigh orgasm away but as soon as he lets go he has to start jerking himself off again and then, there it is, he can feel his muscles contract in his thighs, his balls, his stomach as he shoots hot strings across his stomach. A groan bubbles up from somewhere deep inside him and he shouts it out when he pushes the table away with his feet.

For a while afterwards, Tom just lays there, his fingers trailing patterns in the come on his stomach.

Eventually he sits up and walks to the bathroom, where he cleans himself up and then studies his still-flushed face in the mirror. His lips are red and his eyes look bright. He huffs out a little laugh, which is mere amusement at no one else seeing this, and then goes to bed.

~


End file.
